


【影日】For All Time

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 总之就是22岁的日向和16岁的日向交换了
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 42





	【影日】For All Time

**-= 16×22 =-**

争执爆发在河道上。

拥抱也是肉体与肉体的挤压，也是骨骼硌着另一块不属于自己躯体的坚硬，但拥抱不会痛，争执会。拥抱时衣料间的摩擦满是缱绻，争执时却能感觉衣料勒紧了脖子，卡住了呼吸，逼得人整张脸通红，还要拉扯着不放开。

河道边的斜坡及时制止了冲动的二人，不知在这片难分难舍中是谁的脚先勾着谁，一起滚到了河道旁的绿茵上。

影山听到十分短促的碰撞声，着急忙慌地吐掉嘴里啃到的绿草，手脚并用地爬起来，饱含水分的草地减少了鞋子与地面的摩擦力，他脚下打滑，晃着身子去找另一个人。

日向倒在距他不过五米的地方，侧着身子背对着，没有第一时间起身，而是一动不动地躺着。

影山手里沁出了汗水，感到呼吸比勒紧了脖子还要难，心脏明明在狂跳，却像是不会再运作了一样沉入了死寂的海里。

躺着的人动了。

沉到底的心以超乎想象的速度上浮，推着他一瞬间跨过了这几米的距离，喘着气叫日向的名字。

如果允许，影山想要用能发出的最大的声音叫他，比刚才争执时要再大上几十倍，不管是日向说他声音太大也好、国王也好，还是接着扯他的衣领和他吵架都可以，都比现在没有反应要好。

“……影山？”日向的声音如愿回应了他，“你看起来好奇怪啊？”

“还有这是……”

他话说到一半，被突然拉到对方怀里，还是肉体贴着肉体，骨头硌着骨头，不是争执，是拥抱。

影山的异常全都体现在他的沉默中，日向拍了拍他的背，主动退了出来，影山也一反常态，好说话地由着他离开。

两人抬眼望着对方，皆是一愣，迟来地发现了问题的所在。

这不是日向。准确来说，这不是影山认识的日向，他穿着黑色的短袖，比日向高，也比日向强壮，但眼睛一样，所以影山判断这仍然是日向。

他开始怀疑滚下来磕到头的人其实是自己，因为迫切地希望日向成长才产生了这样离谱的幻觉，而他本人也许正躺在病床上，真正的日向在向他忏悔不该和他吵架。

最后他们互相打了对方一拳，才发觉情况似乎非常不妙。

“所以说，你是22岁的日向。”影山调整着比以往高的视线，看着正在发抖的日向，把外套搭在了后者身上，又帮对方围好围巾才继续往前走。

日向拉好拉链，说了句谢谢，点了点头。

“还有在打排球吗？”影山问道。

“那当然了！”日向跳起来，被立刻抓回了原地，莫名其妙地挨了一通骂，但很快地抛之脑后，开始跟16岁的影山做人生的剧透，也不担心这样会不会减少对方拼搏的热情，想到哪里说到哪里，连影山吓哭球童的事情都要说。

他比影山多走了六年的光阴，足够他把这六年里的碰拳、击掌、低谷和成长通通和影山分享，但日向说完他们日后的相遇就收住了话头，对比赛和胜败只字不提，因为有的事情还是要切身体验才完满。

“你们……我们还会吵架吗？”影山望着河道边的草地，声音低下去，是他主动问的问题，问完后又扭过头，像是不想听。

日向看不穿他的心理活动，却能一眼看出他在闹别扭，缩了缩脖子哈出一口白气，给了影山肯定答案。

影山脚步一顿，短促的一秒间表情有些僵硬，然后又继续往前走了。

“不过，”有人拉住了他的袖子，影山扭过头，见22岁的日向笑着走近了，放开他的衣服，踮起脚尖捧起他的脸，在影山愣神时凑上来突然亲了亲他的嘴唇，迅速收回双手退开，眼里是成年人的捉弄。

“我们有别的解决方式了。”他把剩下的话说完。

日向作为成年人的道德感就是闭紧嘴巴，把剩下的话牢牢守住，不至于让影山受到太大冲击。

他看着呆住的影山，预感他接下来就要骂自己呆子，主动后退了两步，做好了迎接吼叫影山的准备。

影山如预料之中地喊他日向呆子，但没有狂吼和动手，而是结结巴巴，像失去了语言能力的小朋友，喜欢的玩具被抢走了，却不知道怎么凶别人。

都已经在交往了，为什么还一副从没接过吻的样子，好像自己在欺负他，分明他也不算亏。

原来这时候的影山这么讨厌做这种事。日向想道，低着头踢开了脚边的石子，目光跟着石头滚进了绿茵里，感到不合身的衣服被拉住了，扭过头，是影山红着脸，欲言又止地盯着他。

“再来一次。”

“哈？”

“刚才那个，”影山把他的袖子都拉长了也没放开，脚下一动靠得更近了，说道，“再来一次。”

看来他并不是很讨厌。日向仰着头亲了亲影山的嘴角，被反客为主的瞬间模模糊糊地想。

2190个日夜教会日向脚踏实地才能走得更远，就如打排球不仅需要一根筋的热血，还需要健康的身体。所以在这冷得牙齿打颤的天气里，他跟着影山回了家。

这个地方他已经很久没来过了，影山房间墙上的作息时间表都让他读了好几遍，把四四方方的房间走了个遍，仿佛刚占领领地的狮子，每天一定要在领地巡视，把他占有的范围划得一清二楚才放心。

日向钻在被炉中，抱着热饮小口喝着，一边偷瞄坐在他对面的影山——比他来这里之前的那个影山瘦，也没有那么强烈的压迫感，所有话都放在心里，却表现在脸上。

“你在想我吗？”日向的手指在杯壁上轻敲着，又端起来喝了一口，“想十六岁的我。”

影山从出神中回过神来，和日向对视，这感觉奇怪至极，他在看着日向，又在寻找日向；他清楚坐在自己对面的是日向，是他的日向，又不是。

那个一个小时前还扯着他领子发火的人，现在人在哪里，是不是见到了22岁的影山飞雄，有没有大闹一场，依照那个笨蛋的大脑，也许会厚着脸皮要未来的自己给他托球吧，那之后呢？觉得他比自己优秀，会想起总是和他闹不和的16岁的影山飞雄吗？

影山说不准。他只好“恩”了一声，承认他确实在思念。

恋爱是一门没有章法可循的学科，他和日向除了排球没有什么课修得好，总是补了这科又忙那科，分开一个小时就思念泛滥，却愿意抓紧时间争吵，把拥抱的缱绻全部挤掉，换成争执时碰撞的疼痛，连承认自己会思念都不敢当面说，违背时间的打磨传递给六年后的人，补偿此刻的别扭和弯弯绕绕。

解决烦恼的最好方式之一就是打排球，日向主动放弃了暖烘烘的被炉，要影山拿一件以前放在这的备用衣服给他。

不管怎么说，他还是长大了，那些衣服已经穿不下，他只好接着穿影山那些稍长一些的衣服，好在围巾不怕长，也不受时间和身量的影响。

学校已经清校了，他们在冬夜里一同前往校外的体院馆。

路灯照着两人行进的道路，寒冷驱走了闲散的行人，日向主动牵起影山的手，摇晃着往目的地走去。

他穿得像个鼓囊的小包子，已经一米七多的人了，肌肉也变得结实了许多，然而被厚厚的外衣包裹住，还是看起来小小的，好像轻而易举地就能把他抱起来。

日向侧头撞见了影山的目光，转过身倒着走路，一边说：“你肯定在想‘我能把这家伙抱起来’这种事吧？”

他停下来，松开和影山相扣的手，影山的手指追着勾了勾，没拉住，不禁蹙起眉头，满脸不爽地说“才没有”。

“肯定有。”日向反驳，表情一变，坏笑着朝影山举起双臂，“那要不要抱抱？”

不要才怪。影山走上前，环住前者的腰，手臂施力将他托了起来，马上那两条手臂就搭在了他的肩膀上，随意地在颈后扣好，双腿盘到影山的腰上，低下头让前额与头发抵着影山的。

日向没有吹牛，他真的重了不少。影山有些酸的手臂传达了这样的讯息。

可他也没立时放开，鼻尖蹭着日向的鼻尖，张开唇向他索吻。

空中飘下的第一片雪花落在了唇齿间，从冰化成水，最后融进了温和的缠绵中；围巾自然地垂下来，挡住了路灯微弱的光线，好似筑起了一方隔绝风雪的角落，影山站在角落，感到手臂的酸涩和无可逃离的温存同样真实，意识到日向带给他的拥抱与争执、喜悦与愤怒、单纯与成熟，都对他尤为重要。

排球场的人零零散散，大多数人赶在雪下大前回家，两人逆着人流走进球场，脱了外套开始热身。

3号球场的中年人聚在一起，应该是附近自发组织的排球队，见到他们二人进来，跑过来询问二人能不能一起组个比赛，他们正缺人。

日向看了眼影山，收到对方点头的信号后答应了，拉着影山的袖子提条件，说影山如果不打二传的位置就会发脾气，中年人愣了愣，说那刚好。

影山瞪着乱讲话的日向，虽然他说的也和事实差不离，但他就是觉得自己被捉弄了。

日向真的很喜欢逗他，影山得出结论，将“之后不可以对日向随意纵容”谨记在心。

“赶紧结束回家喝汤吧！”他们队的大叔做了个简单的伸展，不着痕迹地朝对面放狠话，日向很捧场地跟着喊了一声，惹来对面的回应。

场上站满了十二个人，但影山的意识里只有两个，眼里只有一个。日向领着他重新看见了每一位队友，又在此刻拉住他，要他明知故犯，只看着日向一个人，观察他如何助跑，如何跳跃，如何挥臂，成长成影山期待的模样。

影山传球时不禁思虑着这颗球的轨迹是否足够完美，最好一点点的偏差都没有，精准又直接地传到日向的手中，让他闭着眼都能得分；最好完美到日向击球后对他说打得好，对他说再来一球，以此确认他的传球与这么完美的日向相匹配。

需要相匹配吗？他的时间好像停住了，想起他和日向一起打球，无论是得分的还是没得分的，击中的还是没击中的，他都感到顺畅又自然，这不仅是因为技术和信任，还因为对方是日向。

因为是日向，所以传过去的每一个球都比原价值高，所以影山格外看重传球的完成度。

“哈哈！看来马上就能回家了！”中年人拍了拍日向的肩膀，日向说了句谢谢，身上沉淀的岁月一瞬间骤减了六年，和16岁的人重叠。

22岁的日向很优秀，承诺的事全都一一兑现了，但见证这些的应该是远在6年后的自己；16岁的日向处处是缺陷，接球不好，连接吻技术都差得不行，但这是影山需要见证的他成长的每一步，这至关重要，他不能缩短人生的旅程，直接翻到答案，坐拥其成。

影山望着相似的身影，心里很想他。

这一球现在的日向一定会处理好，可如果16岁的日向没有得分，影山也不觉得遗憾，他疯狂地、无可救药地思念那些直白的眼神和聒噪的喊声。

比赛如预想一样结束得很快，散场时大叔们还抓着日向的手不放，叫他明天接着来打球，日向对自己的童颜有十分清晰的认知，大言不惭地说明天还有社团活动来不了，不过有机会的话，他还会带着他的弟弟来。弟弟当然是指一声不吭的影山，日向仗着影山潜意识里对他的社交依赖，占些无用的口头便宜，反正他说的是事实，影山现在比他小六岁，理应喊他“日向哥哥”才对。

想不到影山也没有发火，出了门，站在雪夜里帮日向拢好围巾，拍掉他头上沾到的雪花。

他的表情很自然，不似按压着火气，只是一双眼睛尤为认真地看着日向，路灯的光线远远投过来，在他的双眼中点缀上几星光点。然后他低下头，在这片纷纷扬扬的洁白花朵中，轻吻了唯一的赤色，只两秒，他就直起身，食指的第二节指节抚过日向眼下的肌肤，语气没有任何刻意与挑逗地辩驳：“一般人不会和弟弟做这种事。”

雪下大了，路上几乎看不到行人。

没有月色的黑夜，暖黄灯光眷顾的巷口，落锁的体育馆，只剩一片枯叶的枝干，和鼓噪的心跳。

他是违逆时间的旅人，他是意外到来的存在，如果有神使发现了他的肆意妄为，会不会不徇私情地降下罪罚，要他付出难以承受的代价。

如若真的有神使，他愿意付出这样的代价，因为他认为哪怕世上有最公正的秤，也无法拿来衡量影山给他的感情，16岁的影山也好，22岁的影山也好。

冻得泛红的指尖被裹进另一个人的手掌中，体温相互慰贴着，从同样的冰冷中渐渐生出了暖意，影山握紧了日向的手，不让这丝暖意流失。

咋咋呼呼的日向、容易紧张的日向、接球很差的日向、胸有成足的日向，都值得影山牢牢地握紧，这世上有很多个日向，只有一个是他的搭档，是他的恋人。于他而言，其他的日向都是一个人的代名词，只有他牵着的这个日向，可以不顾模样和技术，不顾时间和距离，因为“日向”不再是代名词，而是承载着倾注了他情感的厚重灵魂。

谁也没说话，牵着手沿着来时的路回家，脚踩在雪地上发出“簌簌”的声音，走了一会儿手机响了，小夏在电话那头问日向怎么还没回家。

日向手忙脚乱，像捧着个点燃了导线的炸弹，捂着通话口朝影山求助。

影山看他一眼，用更远的那只手接过了手机，叫了声小夏。

日向在手机没有开免提的情况听到了小夏喊“飞雄”，跟他打招呼，一下注意力就被转移，抓着影山问这问那。

“日向今晚在我家留宿。”影山替日向解围。

“那飞雄下次也来我们家！”小夏说，接着日向妈妈接过了电话，影山又重复了一遍今晚日向的去向，对方说好，给他添麻烦了，影山诚实地回答没有，顺便答应了小夏改天去找她玩。

他们谁也没带伞，冒着雪慢悠悠地走着，影山怀疑自己被这件离奇的事情影响了，也跟着不正常起来，明知有可能会感冒，也没催着日向走快些，好像依靠手心里握住的那些温暖就足以抵御外界所有的风寒。

又一次经过河道，傍晚时还能看见的绿茵被积雪盖住，只留一点儿绿色的尖尖提醒过路人们它们还是原样，不要受积雪的蒙骗。

影山望着下午发生争执的地方出神，走了几步被扯住了，发觉日向停了下来，站在原地笑着看他。

日向抬手指了指自己的头顶，上面堆了一些亮晶晶的东西，是没有融化的雪花，一闪一闪的，仿佛是一顶为他特制的皇冠。

他走过来，握着的手还是没放开，也抬手放到影山的头顶，捻下一片雪花，还未看清就化了，指尖蹭了蹭便不留踪迹。

“影山。”日向叫他，语调里像是沉了什么佳酿，容下了纯真与旖旎。

影山垂眸和他对视。

前者开始为他摘下头顶的白雪皇冠，又慢又细，还比不上雪落下的速度。

其实即时他不动手，这顶皇冠也会自己消逝，但他就是要亲自为他摘下，再亲自为他加冕。

“我们现在就是两个老头子了，”他推着一边的皮肤，努力使它们能挤到一起，尽心尽责地扮演一个老头，“我们是一样的。”

和年龄没有关系，就算是七老八十了，他们仍然赤诚、仍然热爱，仍然会争执，也仍然会牵手和拥抱。

“回去吧。”影山说。

次日影山是被人用力拍醒的。

依他的判断，这一掌至少用上了扣球的力道，他的手臂很快泛起的红证明了这一点。

“日向呆子！”

“再来一球……”影山的怒意才浮上来一半，打他的人说了句口齿不清的梦话，但影山听了很多遍，很轻易地就判断出了对方说的是什么。

他小心翼翼地掀开被子的一角，日向的脑袋早就离开了枕头，钻进被窝里，也不怕呼吸不畅，躲在里面睡得正香，头发翘得乱七八糟的，因为冷气的入侵又缩了缩身子——比22岁的他小许多的身体。

影山躺回去，拨开他额前乱糟糟的头发，往那边挪了点位置，悄悄地亲了亲他的额头。

被窝里暖烘烘的，天色还没亮，指针还在规律地走着，环境静谧又安心。

再睡一会吧。影山想。

**-= 22×16 =-**

影山是被人用力拍醒的。

依他的判断，这一掌至少用上了扣球的力道，他的手臂很快泛起的红证明了这一点。

“日向呆子！”

“再来一球……”影山的怒意才浮上来一半，打他的人说了句口齿不清的梦话，但影山听了很多遍，很轻易地就判断出了对方说的是什么。

可声音不大对。

他小心翼翼地掀开被子的一角，日向兀自睡得香沉，呼吸均匀，完全没有要醒的迹象，当然也不会知道刚才打了身边的人一掌，窝成小小的一团，脸上睡出了红印。

确实是小小的一团，与入睡时影山看到的人相比起来的话。

他捏了捏自己的脸，想要重新躺下再睡一觉，这样梦大概就会彻底醒过来，旁边这个高中模样的日向就会恢复成平常的样子。

想是这么想，当看到日向浑身不知道哪里滚来的草时，他还是没这么做，伸手推了推日向的肩膀，试探地叫他。

“日向。”

“喂日向。”

锲而不舍地叫了几遍，对方终于有了反应，眼睫轻颤了几下，像是在努力做睁眼的动作，挣扎了好半天，终于从睡梦中抽离出来，揉着眼睛坐起身，问影山做什么。

什么做什么……这是什么情况？

日向坐在他的床上，穿着厚厚的卫衣，脖子上甚至还围着小狗围巾，身上沾满了绿草，头发上沾到的尤为明显，仿佛烧过的草原上新冒头的小生命。

最重要的是，他不是原本的日向，不是那个皮肤晒得更黑，看起来更重的日向，相反，时间再拨回五六年前，影山倒是见过这样的他。

“影山？！”日向扯围巾的间隙瞥了眼对面穿着睡衣的影山，吃惊地停下了手上的动作，“不对，影山？”

记忆逐渐回笼，他观察着屋子里陌生的窗帘、陌生的被子、陌生的书桌和地毯，以及陌生的恋人，想起在昏过去之前他还在与影山争执，两人吵闹间滚到了草地上，然后他便失去了意识，再醒来时就遇到了这个留着奇怪中分的影山。

他怀疑自己在滚落的过程中撞坏了脑子，否则怎么会出现幻觉一样的东西。

日向热得不行，把围巾扯掉了，想要脱衣服，想起此刻的处境又放下了手，问影山刚才和自己吵架是不是很生气，要不要揍他一拳，这样说不定他就会醒了。

最后两人互相打了对方一拳，什么也没发生，只有日向捂着持续疼痛的脸，很后悔提出了这个建议。

“你们……我们在吵架？”影山站在浴室门外看手机上的录像，一边和泡在浴缸里的日向讲话。

“对啊，”日向的声音充满了愤愤不平，“影山君真是蛮不讲理！”

水声哗啦啦地传到外面，大概是他洗好了，从浴缸里跨出来。

影山没看清屏幕上刚刚得分的那一球，心虚地咳了一声，把进度条往回拖了些，补回刚才的走神。

没过一会门开了，日向穿着大了不少的衣服走出来，抱怨影山的衣服是不是太大了，一件T恤穿得像裙子，还问他是不是故意的，毕竟他平时就有这样不爱承认的恶趣味。

那些被影山一声咳嗽送走的杂念瞬间回归，故技重施也没起作用，影山把视线移开，解释道那根本不是他的衣服，是22岁的日向的。

屏幕上比分又变了好几次，影山一个也没看到，不知道他神游到了哪里，日向还在那儿挽袖子，嘀咕难道未来的他们还在不像样地吵架。

袖子太宽，挽好了左边的去折腾右边，左边的又松松地掉下来，细嫩的手臂时隐时现的，影山趁着它再暴露时捉住了，倾身上前，低头浅浅地亲吻了日向说个不停的嘴唇，成功打断了他的念叨。

“我们有别的解决方式了。”影山回答日向的上一个问题。

这大概是所有解决方式中，16岁的日向最能接受的一种。他呆呆地仰头看神色自若的影山，支支吾吾了半天，说了句“哦，这样”。

袖子又松开了，日向没再尝试做无用功，盘腿坐在地毯上，问影山今天有什么安排。

他们的屋子边有一颗繁盛的大树，正值酷暑，树叶青青翠翠地摇晃着，知了的声音从叶间传出来，影山在这片不安宁的叫声中头也没回地说今天是休息日。

他正在做早餐，头顶和壁橱的柜门持平，腰间的围裙系带很完美地勾勒出了他的腰身，至少从背影来看无可挑剔。他的脚边放着一个低矮的椅子，不是用来坐的那种，是用来踩着增高的。日向推测是给未来的自己用的，因为如果壁橱按照他的身高来做，影山的脑袋可能会受很多罪。

日向从卧室出来时就看见了影山的球衣，影山顺口跟他解释了自己现在的俱乐部，不过没有多说，日向也没有多问，他讨厌知道答案的比赛，比赛正是因为充满了各种不确定性才精彩，而他必须亲身体验才行。

比起这个，他更想知道那个和自己吵得不可开交的影山怎么样了，有没有因为他的消失而慌乱，或者因此后悔和他吵架，还是也见到了22岁的自己，他会怎么样，会不会和他吵架，还是和他一起打排球，为自己的技术折服，叫22岁的日向教教他怎么打球，在那之后会不会更加嫌弃16岁的自己的技术，对他更凶、更不讲理。

早餐做好了，另一个影山叫他过去。

事实上他叫了日向好几遍，可日向像是什么也没听见，一个人撑着脑袋思索着什么。

他把牛奶放到日向手边，走到对面坐下，没有马上开始吃早餐，而是看着日向，平直地问：“你在想我吗？”

吓得后者的叉子“咣当”一声掉在了餐桌上，盘子和餐具撞到一起，发出清脆的响声。

日向不知道怎么回答，他在想影山，但不是问他问题的影山。

他和影山的生活以排球为前提，其次再是恋爱，但他们似乎从没想过二者也许本就是相互融通的东西，他在这样的生活里喜欢专注于排球的影山，影山亦然。

“对不起。”对面的影山突然夺走了他的注意力。

“什么？”

“替我向你道歉。”影山这个人总是有什么就说什么，很多时候，他比日向的直接还要再率直一些，没有拐弯抹角，没有处心积虑，所以他说喜欢你，就是真的喜欢你；他说对不起，就是真的对你道歉。真心实意，没有半点作假，日向想自己一辈子都无法拒绝影山的直白。

争执本身也不是什么大不了的事情，不如说在排球上有争执才是好事，这证明互为搭档的两人都在为了往前走而思考。

影山不是该随意低头的人，日向不喜欢看他讨好，他也没必要道歉。

何况哪有人代替自己跟别人道歉的，影山有时候固执得让日向觉得他过分可爱，就算他已经拔高了一大截、年龄也变大了，这一点仍然没变。

虽然他很想要打影山更加成熟的托球，但他的手掌刚新添了一道破口，影山没有同意这件事，两人只好在休息天躲在屋子里看影山的比赛录像。

那么宽大的沙发，却完全没有被充分利用。影山一人坐在正中央，日向坐在他怀里，两人体型差距明显，但看在影山的人形沙发很舒服的份上，日向没有因为嫉妒和他置气，往后缩了缩，自觉地靠到了最享受的位置，难得看起来有些懒散。

影山的手臂环着小他不少的日向的腰，随意地放在后者的肚子上，日向叫他按一下播放键，他不想放开，仍旧环着没动，也没让想要自己去拿遥控器的日向动。

两人就这样干坐了一分钟，一个像个赖皮一样怎么也说不动，仗着自己现在人高马大，力量差距悬殊，对日向的抗议置若罔闻；另一个尝试了各种逃脱魔掌的方法也没能成功，转移战术，开始一根根掰腰间的手指。

单方面打闹了好一会，影山忽然出声，好心提醒他：“我有说过解决方法吧。”

影山也没以前那么直白了，讲话开始弯弯绕绕，撒开了网等日向往里跳。

日向扭过头，飞速地在影山嘴角亲了一口，嚷嚷着叫他赶紧兑现承诺，不要再耍赖。

影山盯着他的脸半晌没挪开目光，撅嘴的样子与从前如出一辙，只是松个手而已，好像欠了他几十次练习一样，小气地放松了一点点紧着的手臂，等日向捞到遥控器又立马收紧，在这方面完完全全没有长进。

尽管在小气方面一如既往，但影山的球技确实比以前成熟了太多，日向看得入神，得分时还拍着影山的胳膊赞叹他好厉害。

影山手里把玩着日向的手指，担任起日向的专职解说员，为他讲解球员和战术，后者听得频频点头，在录像结束时又夸了句影山好厉害。

影山一边换着录像一边和他讲话：“我们的奖励方式也和以前不一样了。”

日向怔了两秒，最后嫌弃扭头的姿势太别扭，干脆转身跪在影山腿间，捧着他的脸，用毫无技巧的吻兑现了奖励。

“那个是你。”影山抓着日向的手指对准屏幕上的人，说话时下巴跟着每个字一下一下地硌着压着的肩膀，“打得很好。”

日向被他说得脸红，因为影山从来不把夸奖宣之于口，顶多心口不一地叫他再努努力，或者装作他的发挥是哪来的好运，严厉地叫他下一球也照样打。赛后被日向问得烦了，就不留余力地亲他，通过亲吻的激烈程度传达对日向比赛时的表现的欣赏。

日向当然也不会知道影山到现在也很少夸奖，不过是面对这样青涩模样的恋人有心纵容，难得慷慨大方，想到就算自己现在说再多，之后感到为难的也只会是过去的自己，他不必感到害臊。

这么想着，他的解说重心开始转移，从全场解说变成了“日向观察员”，一会儿说他跳得很高，一会儿又说他锻炼得不错，说他接得好，又说他判断得很准确。

最后日向涨红着脸关了录像，忍无可忍地堵住了影山的嘴，这次很聪明，用的是六年后的解决方式。

看录像并没有打消日向想和影山打球的念头，反而让他的手更痒了，赖在影山身上求他通融通融。

先例开了一次两次，后面就变得上手起来。日向几步跳到影山身上，让他托着自己，双手环着对方的脖子，腿也夹着影山的腰，没完没了地亲亲，试图用最低级的方式打败大魔王，还不知道人家在考虑究竟要怎么处置他。

大概日向自己也不会意识到这样撒娇很像小狗，想要出去玩，就用可怜巴巴的眼神对主人发送某种可爱的信号，尾巴摇得欢腾，还发出那种是个人类都无法抗拒的软软叫声。

影山妥协了，承认他被小狗的可爱打败了。

“只能一会，太久不行。”他说道，看着屋外的烈日，决定先睡个午觉。

日向雀跃地欢呼了一声，自觉地拉着影山往卧室走，好像午觉只是打排球之前的必经流程，只要尽早完成它就能进行下一步。

躺在换过床单的床上，日向仍旧滔滔不绝地与影山讨论刚才看的录像，枕着影山的手臂滚来滚去，问他打算睡多久，困不困，其实他不困，又从手臂上挪开，嘟囔要睡枕头，手臂太硬了。

影山皱起眉，揽过叽叽喳喳的日向，让他贴着自己的胸口，亲吻刚才滚乱的头发，动作称得上温柔，语气里满是威胁：“如果还想碰到排球就闭嘴。”

日向噤声了，才不到一分钟就在他觉得硬得不舒服的手臂上睡着，做了一个和过去的影山一起打球的梦，对手就是特别难缠的他们自己。

日向太过信任影山，导致一觉睡醒时间已经下午四点半，影山的手还搭在他身上，早就清醒了，但一声不吭，也没叫醒他。

他坐起来，打着呵欠兴师问罪，问影山为什么不叫他。

“反正起太早也出不去。”这个借口从一个注重作息的人口中说出来实在没有说服力，尽管它有道理，但效力和“我刚醒”半斤八两。

影山居然也会虚度时光，睁着眼又没谁和他讲话，难道就这么盯着天花板发呆吗。日向发现这几年影山多少还是变了，比如在这种时候，他就难以想通影山为什么要躺在床上浪费时间。

他还坐在那儿发呆，影山已经换好了衣服，站在卧室门口叫他动作快点。

日向应了声，匆匆下了床，跟着他走出门，声音渐渐远去了。

手机被主人丢在了枕头旁，屏幕收到新的消息提醒而亮起，一张恬静的睡颜占满了整个画面，随着消息的提示一次又一次地出现，定格了过去与当下交汇的某一刻。

知了鸣叫的那颗大树下拉开了一张球网。

影山作为一个有不少曝光度的公众人物，怎么想也不能带这个状态的日向出门打球，否则明日的体育新闻中就会有一条用来介绍日向从未露面过的亲生弟弟。

好在日向不在乎，他的目的本就是要打影山进步巨大的托球。

球的弧度堪称完美，像计算机操控着，通过精确的演算后推出了击球点，把球送到了他的手边，影山的手指宛若无价的珍藏品，适合指挥乐队，适合佩戴戒指，适合当作艺术素材，但最适合用来托球，那是存在于日向生命中的、独一无二的最佳景色。

从他们相遇的那一刻起，不管是15岁、16岁、22岁还是在这之后的未来，日向都能拥有这样的景色，与时间和地点无关，仅仅是他和影山仍然在一起，仍然这样如初地打下去。

我能和影山走到这样的未来啊。日向开始对未来无限期待。

影山说到做到，真的没让他尽兴，拎着日向的领子往家里走，称“如果没打够，那就好好努力赶紧追上来吧”，日向叫他等着瞧。

影山的表情十分反派，说他很期待，然后安排日向洗澡吃饭，又说他如果连身体都不懂得好好保护，小心日后要吃大亏。

日向被他的挑衅激得跳起来，现学现卖，挂在影山身上狠狠亲了一口，冲进了浴室里，要他知道什么叫做不要掉以轻心。

他们还是在不断地打打闹闹，斗嘴吵架，闹完又贴在一起深吻，随时都能开始，往往在相互掣肘时安静，接着默契地相拥，用各种各样的吻解决争执，日向在接吻时想这个方式根本没什么作用，因为它会提高打闹的频率——通过刻意的方式。

他主动地靠近影山的怀里，觉得影山揽着他的手比严实裹着他的被子更有安全感，才没多久睡意就涌上来，淹没了所有的意识。

“影山！”

“影——山——”

“瞌睡山！瞌——睡——唔……”

影山黑着脸把喊他的人摁住了，堵上吵得烦人的嘴，亲完又搂紧了人继续睡。

“喂影山，”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，“你是不是干了坏事？”

“没有。”他想也不想地答道。

“你对16岁的我出手了吧？”日向伸手，捏着影山的脸。

睡不下去了，影山睁开眼，又探着头过来讨吻，他对特别想要的东西总是这样，固执地追到底，没有得到就会很不开心，所以日向没躲，任由他多亲了一会儿。

日向明知故问，单纯地不让影山好好睡觉，唇角向上扬了扬，又缩进他最喜欢的位置，小声道：“那我们可是共犯了。”

**-= 16×22 隐藏ver =-**

影山搞不清楚当下是什么状况。

不仅是突然到来的成年版日向，还有他们正在做的事情。

成年人模样的日向跨坐在他的身上，双臂环着他的脖子，低下头来和他接吻，本是再普通不过的事情，如果他不是半身赤裸着的话。

灵巧的舌头探进他的口腔，像在渴求着世上最后的一点水分，情欲的味道顺着舌尖传过来，把清水染上了不堪的色彩，警告另一个争夺水分的人谁也别想得逞，最好都在这片烧成荒漠的欲海中共同死去。

他的嘴里是自己的味道。

日向伏在他腿间，含着他的性器吞吐，软软的舌头抵着硬物，影山能感到他是如何舔舐着上面的突起，舌尖如何抵着前端的浅沟试图再向里钻，温热的口腔紧紧包裹着那里，抬眸从下向上瞄时眼中装满了截然相反的纯洁，无声地勾引着咬着下唇忍耐的人。

影山被他一眼看得头皮发麻，抓着日向后脑的头发，力度没控制好，后者因为吃痛下意识用力吮吸了一口，被摁着脑袋往前扑，嘴里的东西一下闯进了喉间更深的地方，将眼泪全数逼出，沿着绯红的眼尾向下滑，流过下颚和绷紧的脖颈，钻进了还躲在宽大毛衣下的胸前。

他的嘴被塞满了，说的话全都变成含含糊糊的奇怪音节，估计在叫影山轻点，也可能是停下，说到一半时被顶撞得更深的性器硬生生打断了，什么也没做成，双手攀着头边的膝盖，把衣物全都抓皱了。

影山大概真的很喜欢看他哭，眼泪涌得越凶动作离温柔越远，像抛掉人形外衣的野兽，只懂得一味地掠夺，任何安抚技巧都失去意义。

“影…唔…影山……”他头晕目眩地叫着仿佛失去理智的影山，跪坐地方聚积了一小片水渍，就算他此刻有清醒的认知，也分不清是兴奋溢出的体液，还是漏出的润滑液，当然也可能混进去了一些津液和泪水。

他想躲开，奈何脑后的手不容抗拒地摁着，避无可避，又怕牙齿剐蹭到摁着他的人，只能张着嘴一次次接纳着对方，直到年轻气盛的高中生把精液射到嘴里，而他的嘴早已麻木，无知无觉地把流到喉间的部分咽了下去。

剩下的那些沿着嘴角淌下，被影山用拇指轻柔地抹开了，抹到他的下巴上，反复地在上面按揉着，好似刚才的粗暴都是假象，是日向给自己多添了层受害者的滤镜。

日向撑着他的膝盖直起身，跨到他的身上与他接吻，混乱的气息搅合在一起，身下的液体浸湿了他的校服，谁也没去管，潮热见缝插针地附上身体，从皮肤渗透到内里，最后成为沸腾的血液的一份子，叫嚣着赶紧继续。

他们难分难舍地接吻，影山的手从日向不合身的毛衣外钻进去，抚摸着温度高得夸张的腰身，印象中纤细柔滑的腰身中生出一股韧劲，手指顺着曼妙的线条往上，松垮的毛衣便被推开，躲在里面的身体暴露在空气中。

“这里，”影山轻舔着裸露在外的乳粒，感到环着他的手收紧了，“比别的地方白。”

日向在这种时候就讨厌起影山有话直说的性格，恼羞成怒地解释那是因为他打沙排才会晒黑，而且他已经逐渐恢复原来的肤色了。

影山咬着已经被舔得艳红的小点说了句“可惜”，以为身上的人没听到，无所顾忌地去亲色差最明显的交界处。

日向躲开了，捧起他的脸不让他亲，自己去吻他的鼻尖和眼角，贴着他的下唇暧昧地叫他的名字。

不是叫影山，而是用低得不能再低的声音叫他“飞雄”。

影山怔了怔，随后反应过来，按紧了日向的后脑与他深吻，凶狠地追着他的唇舌又吻又咬，牙齿磨着他的唇，叫他再说一遍。

日向不干了，凑上去想要继续吻他，没成功，影山还是坚持要他再叫他的名字。

真搞不懂，难道影山自己不会觉得羞耻吗。日向在这样的思考中靠到影山的肩上，在他的耳边轻声道：“飞雄。”

紧接着背后一空，砸到了铺得厚厚的被子上，想要的东西没得到，影山已经抬起他的腿，二话不说地冲进了他的身体里。

连扩张都是日向自己做的，红着脸跪在他腿间，用自己的手指在身下进出，明明知道往哪处按会有快感，却不敢把手往那儿探，像是怕作为一个成年人在高中生面前失态，无法再维持镇定。

那时影山呆呆地看着他，眼睛都忘记眨，无意识地做了个吞咽的动作，手指动了动，没有将心中的欲念落实。

此刻他被穴肉绞得难以前进，方才后悔刚才的无所作为。

他记得日向扩张时用的是哪两根手指，觉得难免有些气愤，不知是没头脑地嫉妒手指，还是气日向只用了两根，气愤一半冲进了他的大脑，一半顺着往下，促使他不顾阻塞地使力顶进去，蛮横得让躺着的人漏出了一个短促的惊叫声。

“再叫一遍。”他摆动着腰身，像是对那两个字上瘾，撑在日向的上方发号施令。

后者被他撞得好像灵魂都脱离了躯壳，攥紧了身下的床单，低喘着没应。

影山被他无视，俯下身吮吸着那两颗饱满的果实，身下动作更快了，专往日向不敢碰的地方肏，从享用中抬起头来重复道：“再叫一遍。”

津液从闭不上的嘴角流淌到床单上，日向有心尽早为自己解脱，然而身下的快感过于强烈，每次擦过那一处，他便只能发出各种无法控制的模糊叫声。

被操控的分分秒秒仿佛都在告诉他，就算他的身体再强大，在某人的掌控下也能变成一只露着肚皮的小猫，发出又娇又急的黏糊声音。

“啊……别…再碰那……嗯……”他视线模糊，脚掌抵着影山的肩膀借力往后，意图不加遮掩，被对方及时发现，一把拉起来，坐在了后者身上。

影山如他要求的那样不动作了，搂着他的腰，埋在他的脖颈间啃咬，在锁骨上留下嫣红的痕迹。

他知道如果是自己一定会大发雷霆，但他不管，未来的人如何发怒与他无关，此刻他只想要留下什么，用以证明这具躯体，乃至躯体里的灵魂全都属于他。

日向从眩晕中缓过来，手指插在与影山发间，黑发从指缝中钻出，扮演一个看起来乖顺的好孩子。

他动了动腰，身体食髓知味，又迫切地想回到疯狂的快感中。

但影山没动作，好像更爱他的锁骨和胸部，专心致志地埋头吸吮，对他的暗示毫无反应。

日向嘟着嘴，强行抬起了影山的下巴，垂眸时眼睫向下，上面还挂着一直没干的泪。

他轻啄了影山一口，叫了声“飞雄”，然后又亲了亲他的脸，又叫了一声，见影山没有再被其他事情吸引，于是放开手，紧紧抓着他的肩膀，一边亲一边摆动起腰肢，用带着鼻音的声音一遍遍叫他的名字。

影山眼中是闭着眼紧皱眉头的日向，小声地在他身上哼着，做着16岁时的他还不会做的动作，不知是太舒服了还是不适，又有新的眼泪掉下来，滴落在结合处，马上就无迹可寻了。

起伏的人沉浸在快感里，忘记了亲他，但还记得叫他的名字，声音颤抖着，像在质问影山为什么不帮忙。

他磨了磨后槽牙，复又将日向摔在床铺里，锢着他的腰称得上暴戾地肏他，终于把那两个附有魔法的字撞散了，再也听不清，除了压抑不住的声音外什么也不剩。

日向伸着手向下，在越来越激烈的感觉中企图抚慰一直被忽略的前端，被影山捉回去制住，可悲地发现长了几年的力量不起作用，只好夹紧了靠在影山腰间的腿，承受着欲望的海浪一层层地扑上前将他淹没，夺走所有的意识。

实在太丢人了，一个熟悉恋人的成年人，竟然只靠后面就被比他小六岁的人弄到高潮，这件事他绝对，绝对，绝对不会和22岁的影山说。

“高中生好可怕……”他摇了摇头，“不对，影山好可怕。”

“哈？”影山退到一半，听到这句分不清是夸奖还是贬低的评价，放弃了继续往外退的想法，重新靠上来，满意地听到日向的哼声。

“那再来一次。”

日向十分后悔挑逗他的年下恋人。

**-= 22×16 隐藏ver =-**

呻吟声由小转大，最后变成了浓重的哭腔，随着身下的动作断断续续，被撞得支离破碎。

“为什么挡住？”影山蛮横地扯过日向的手，他的手掌圈着细小的手腕，稍不注意就会让它垂落下去，又一言不发地回到沾满泪痕的脸上。

不止手腕，脚腕、肩膀，所有的一切都是如此，16岁时日向还那么小、那么轻，22岁的影山能轻轻松松地把他抱起来，圈着他坐在怀里，一手禁锢住他的腰，腰上腹肌也不明显，软乎乎的，两人的汗水浇灌在上面，手感变得滑腻，明明抓不住，还要倔着脾气来回地尝试，抓着的动作就自然而然变成了抚摸。

如果是22岁的日向，一定会拼了力气往后退，影山要耗上许多力气才能摁紧他，脾气上来时一把将他翻过身，按在墙上，从后面分开他发颤的双腿，贴着腿间乱七八糟的液体抵上去，一边顶一边咬他的后颈和肩膀。日向越是叫他停下，越是提醒明天要见人，他越是要往遮不住的地方咬，柔软的头发从指缝中挤出来，影山拽着它们，一手就反扣住日向的两只手腕，做爱时国王脾气暴露无余，且不像人类的国王，像是大型的猫科动物，锁着对方的脖子，要日向把生命都交付在他的利齿下。

因为日向是只难以驯服的野兽，永远不懂得臣服，得了机会便会变着法子反击，哪怕伤敌一千，自损八百。

而16岁的日向不同，他不懂怎么较劲，也没有力气较劲，眼里都是泪，不知道在看哪里，被肏得话都说不完整，像是怕摔下去，攀附着影山的肩膀，宛若抱住了这片疯狂中唯一的浮木。

他意识混乱，根本没想过浮木就是害他变成这样的罪魁祸首，还乖巧地贴着对方，觉得比以往还要宽厚的胸膛带来的安全感更强烈，脸颊贴着灼热的肌肤，被顶得一下又一下地被迫蹭着，影山就专断地将其化为“还想要”的信号，掐着手中的软肉更卖力地往敏感处顶。

“恩……”呻吟声闷在胸膛与胸膛围紧的狭小空间，日向的眼睛眯起来，急促地喘息着，在浮沉中仰起头，亲吻影山的喉结，伸出舌尖反复地舔舐着，像只温顺的想要讨主人欢心的小猫咪，使尽浑身解数换主人宠溺的亲吻。

影山扮演着主人的角色，沉着嗓子叫他别舔，又叫他抬起头。

日向平时处处都爱和影山较劲，到了这时脑子却像装满了浆糊，自己不懂得思考，就听主导着他的人讲话，停下了舔咬的动作，抬头用湿漉漉的眼神看着影山。

他似乎彻底地进入了宠物的状态，舌尖都没有好好收回去，露出一小节嫣红色分开了上下唇，影山腾出一只手放到他的舌尖上，被他下意识地往里勾，顺着探进了另一处温热中，里面小巧的舌头裹着指尖打转，用上了吮吸的力道，认真地应付着侵入此地的异物。

影山下身的动作停了，手指一转，指腹顶着日向的上颚，后者的舌追上来，不一会儿就产生了新的甘露，被他豪不浪费地咽下了。

肏弄的动作不再继续，穴肉却仍然记得如何配合性器，自觉地收缩着，恍惚间似乎和口中吮吸的频率逐渐一致，共同讨好着操控他意识的恋人。

影山低估了日向的可能性，他被上下两张嘴吮吸着，脑中兴奋的因子越冒越多，日向的一切动作都透着青涩和单纯，但被这么胡乱搅弄着，又添进去了完全不同的色情。

他一定会失控。影山抽出湿淋淋的手指，换上自己的唇舌与日向交缠着，下身的进出又恢复了原样，把透明的液体全都挤到了脚下的地毯上，润湿了一片。

日向撑着他的肩摇头，一面挣扎着起身，试图逃开他密集的顶撞，那儿早就舒服得又软又湿，快感却还没有消失，一波又一波地冲进脑海，令他不禁收紧了小腹，脚趾蜷缩起来，怕唯一一点理智消失，拼了命地躲闪，而影山只随意地往下一按，他就坐了回去，徒劳地呻吟，把脸又藏到影山看不到的地方。

他开始有点害怕影山长大了。

影山的双臂搂紧了娇小的恋人，一边发狠地肏他，一边又温柔地亲他红得像要滴落下鲜血的耳垂。

太糟糕了，日向想，他背着影山，和未来的影山做着这种事，而他却觉得爽到分不清身处何处，只知道抓着结实的脊背哭喊，希望影山的欲望能赶紧发泄完毕，否则他可能会失去身体的控制权，做出什么自己也不敢想的举动。

他被放到了床上，哭得声音都发不出来了，张着嘴喘气，朦胧的眼难以聚焦，被顶得话都说不完整，一句“停下”直到抖着身子高潮了也没说清，就算说清了，影山也会权当没听见，打定主意做到底。因为他喜欢看日向兴奋到失神、只能靠着他的样子，心中的占有欲得到了极大的满足，像催情剂一样怂恿他接着做坏事。

日向小幅度地痉挛了一下，被顶得往前移了移，手臂被抓着，马上就被拉回来，发出没有意义的浓重鼻音。

影山一松手，他就抬起手想遮住自己狼狈的脸，偏着头不敢看他。

国王感到不悦，恢复了桎梏，抱起他的小野兽亲吻，让他的两片唇瓣红得像会滴下香甜的液体，又伸出拇指在他的下唇摩蹭。

“为什么挡住？”影山固执地吻，一边又往里顶得更深。

“哈……”声音传到一半，日向趁着他俯身，咬住了他的肩膀，双手扣紧了他的脖子，不让他抬起身看到自己。

影山顺手将他抱起来搂进怀里，感到日向小了他一大圈，完全不算刚好地缩着，全身像熟透的果实，随意地挤压就能榨出可口的汁水。

他在害羞。他觉得很羞耻。

成年人读懂了他闪避的目的。

影山凑到日向的耳边，咬着刚离开的耳垂轻轻啃噬，低声道：“又不算出轨……”

他说得一本正经，日向却开始想影山这几年都学了些什么不得了的东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
